onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Know This, We've Noticed
"Know This, We've Noticed" 'is the first episode of the ninth season of ''One Tree Hill and the 175th produced in the series. It will be broadcast in January 11, 2012. As Brooke and Julian begin to adjust to life with their new children, Haley and Nathan find themselves dealing with similar issues. Although they don't know it yet, faces from the past threaten to interrupt plans for all their futures. Meanwhile, a mysterious problem arises for Clay and Quinn. Synopsis Plot Voiceover Opening Voiceover: Nathan: "Someday after mastering the winds, the waves, the tides and gravity we will harvest for God the energies of love. and the for the second time in the history of the world, men would have discovered fire." Closing Voiceover: Nathan: "People say hell is endless, they say its our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness, but whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty and all the devils are here." Memorable Quotes '''Brooke: "Hi Everyone!" Cafe Patrons: "Hi Brooke!" Brooke: "I love that!" Haley: "Bye Everyone!" Cafe Patrons: "Bye Hayley!" Haley: "I love that!" Haley: "Hello?" Chris Keller: "Well Well." Haley: "No No." Chris: "You sound like the last four girls I asked out." Haley: "What are you trying to pull off Chris?" Chris: "You still sound like." Haley: "What." Chris: "Who hired me to run the label. ok Chris Keller was using a fake name but you look hot by the way." Haley: "You are not running the label." Chris: "Okay you don't look hot even though you do, look the point is you like the guy in the emails." Haley: Yeah i like the guy in the emails, the guy in the emails was Harry Johnson, I liked Harry Johnson! Haley: Harry Johnson thats nice, nice to see you have grown up over the years Chris!" Chris: "Come on thats funny, look just – just give me a chance besides the parent company already signed off." one me they are coming to boss." Haley: "So I'm going to talk to them and this little arrangement is temporary don't get too comfortable- liar!" Chris: "This is going to be great – did I mention you look hot Haley: Stupid lying third person talking jerk – Harry Johnson!" Brooke: "They like it when I drive, so I drive. It's funny, I grew up in Tree Hill, I spent most of my life here, but it wasn't till my sons were born and I couldn't sleep that I really got to know this place. That use to be my view of tree hill at 2am, well my partial view. Now this is my view. We drive through the same streets I drove in high school and listen to the same music, at least when we can agree. Sometimes we try the 80′s, sometimes classic rock, Sunday Lane works for all of us. 2am, 3am, 4. We drive, and we think, and we fuss a bit. Sometimes we eat, well I eat. I guess some people might let it wear on them, the lack of sleep. But I don't mind it really. I like tree hill like this. I like my car like this; warm, safe and loved. It's what I wished for, mostly." Music Trivia * This is One Tree Hill's ninth and final season premiere. * James Lafferty and Bethany Joy Galeotti are the only cast members to appear in every season premiere. * Nathan, Haley and Dan are the only main characters to appear in both the first and last season premieres of the series. * This episode marks the first appearance of Brooke's father, Richard Davis. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker